The present disclosure relates to systems for providing improved training and guidance to equipment users, and more particularly systems and methods for providing real-time, three-dimensional (3D) augmented reality (AR) feedback-based guidance in the use of medical equipment by novice users, to achieve improved diagnostic or treatment outcomes.
In many medical situations, diagnostic or treatment of medical conditions, which may include life-saving care, must be provided by persons without extensive medical training. This may occur because trained personnel are either not present or are unable to respond. For example, temporary treatment of broken bones occurring in remote wilderness areas must often be provided by a companion of the injured patient, or in some cases as self-treatment by the patient alone. The need for improved medical treatment in remote or extreme situations has led to Wilderness First Aid training courses for hikers and backpackers. Battlefield injuries such as gunshot or blast injuries often require immediate treatment, e.g., within minutes or even seconds, by untrained personnel under extreme conditions to stabilize the patient until transport is available. Injuries to maritime personnel may occur on smaller vessels lacking a full-time physician or nurse, and illness or injuries may require treatment by persons with little or no training. Similarly, injuries or illnesses occurring to persons in space (e.g., the International Space Station) may also require treatment by persons with limited or incomplete medical training.
In many instances, such as maritime vessels and injuries in space, adequate medical equipment may be available, but the efficacy of the use of the equipment may be limited by the training level of the caregiver(s). Improved treatment or diagnostic outcomes may be available if improved training is available to caregivers having limited medical training. As used herein, caregivers having little or no medical training for the use of a particular medical device or medical technology are referred to as “novice users” of the technology. Novice users may include persons having a rudimentary or working knowledge of a medical device or technology, but less than an expert or credentialed technician for such technology.
The present invention provides systems and methods for guiding medical equipment users, including novice users. In some embodiments, systems of the present disclosure provide real-time guidance to a medical equipment user. In some embodiments, systems disclosed herein provide three-dimensional (3D) augmented-reality (AR) guidance to a medical device user. In some embodiments, systems of the present disclosure provide machine learning guidance to a medical device user. Guidance systems disclosed herein may provide improved diagnostic or treatment results for novice users of medical devices. Use of systems of the present invention may assist novice users to achieve results comparable to those obtained by expert or credentialed medical caregivers for a particular medical device or technology.
Although systems of the present invention may be described for particular medical devices and medical device systems, persons of skill in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure will appreciate that these systems may be used in connection with other medical devices not specifically noted herein. Further, it will also be appreciated that systems according to the present invention not involving medical applications are also within the scope of the present invention. For example, systems of the present invention may be used in many industrial or commercial settings to train users to operate may different kinds of equipment, including heavy machinery as well as many types of precision instruments, tools, or devices. Accordingly, the particular embodiments disclosed above are illustrative only, as the invention may be modified and practiced in different but equivalent manners apparent to those skilled in the art having the benefit of the teachings herein. Examples, where provided, are all intended to be non-limiting. Furthermore, exemplary details of construction or design herein shown are not intended to limit or preclude other designs achieving the same function. The particular embodiments disclosed above may be altered or modified and all such variations are considered within the scope and spirit of the invention, which are limited only by the scope of the claims.
Many future manned spaceflight missions (e.g., by NASA, the European Space Agency, or non-governmental entities) will require medical diagnosis and treatment capabilities that address the anticipated health risks and also perform well in austere, remote operational environments. Spaceflight-ready medical equipment or devices will need to be capable of an increased degree of autonomous operation, allowing the acquisition of clinically relevant and diagnosable data by every astronaut, not just select physician crew members credentialed in spaceflight medicine.
Augmented reality systems have been developed that provide step-by-step instructions to a user in performing a task. Such prior art systems may provide a virtual manual or virtual checklist for a particular task (e.g., performing a repair or maintenance procedure). In some systems, the checklist may be visible to the user via an augmented reality (AR) user interface such as a headset worn by the user. Providing the user with step-by-step instructions or guidance may reduce the need for training for a wide variety of tasks, for example, by breaking a complex task into a series of simpler steps. In some instances, context-sensitive animations may be provided through an AR user interface in the real-world workspace. Existing systems, however, may be unable to guide users in delicate or highly specific tasks that are technique-sensitive, such as many medical procedures or other equipment requiring a high degree of training for proficiency.
Thus, there is a need for AR systems capable of guiding a novice user of equipment in real time through a wide range of unfamiliar tasks in remote environments such as space or remote wilderness (e.g., arctic) conditions. These may include daily checklist items (e.g., habitat systems procedures and general equipment maintenance), assembly and testing of complex electronics setups, and diagnostic and interventional medical procedures. AR guidance systems desirably would allow novice users to be capable of autonomously using medical and other equipment or devices with a high degree of procedural competence, even where the outcome is technique-sensitive.